<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Publicity by Sunset_Swerve_76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686089">The Publicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76'>Sunset_Swerve_76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP One-Shots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating for publicity, Gen, its really cute, they fall in love, they kiss after edge of great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Luke and Julie are forced to date for publicity but end up falling for each other </p><p>Setting: Los Feliz 2022</p><p>Warnings: None</p><p>Words: 1,542</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP One-Shots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Publicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Luke and Julie are forced to date for publicity but end up falling for each other </p><p>Setting: Los Feliz 2022</p><p>Warnings: None</p><p>Words: 1,542</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fans of Julie and the Phantoms were not oblivious to the chemistry Julie Molina and Luke Patterson had when they were performing on stage together. It was to no one's surprise that soon after they became a band many were already begging the two to get together officially and create yet another Hollywood power couple. Neither Julie nor Luke were particularly against the idea of dating, they both had huge crushes on the other, but neither would admit it for fear of destroying the band if something were to happen.</p><p>Right before the final show of their latest summer tour, Julie and the Phantoms were approached by their manager. They had upgraded to a more legit and professional one after Julie graduated but Flynn still ran all their social media accounts. Expecting the usual pre-show hype-up, the band members were insanely shocked by the words that left the manager's mouth.</p><p>“Wait, you want them to what?” Alex asked, astonished.</p><p>“Kiss,” the manager stated matter of factly. When she was met with blank expressions she continued, “At the end of Great. When you guys are both at the piano.”</p><p>Both Julie and Luke were confused, but a little excited deep down although neither one would let it show. “Look,” the manager stated, “With Julie wrapping up her last year of school recently you guys haven’t been releasing as many songs as you have in the past, and therefore publicity has been on a severe decline. So we are going to give the fans what they want. Luke, you and Julie are going to kiss at the end of Great, and then not address it for the rest of the show until the very end once Alex and Reggie have left the stage. Then you are going to address the crowd and confirm your ‘relationship’”.</p><p>With that the manager left, leaving the four members of the band to look between each other confused. “Are you going to do it?” Reggie asked.</p><p>“Do we really have a choice?” Julie sighed, trying really hard not to expose the butterflies that are forming in her stomach at the thought of finally kissing Luke.</p><p>“Wow, thanks Jules. Nice to know the idea of kissing me is so horrible to you,” Luke tried his best to sound sarcastic even though the comment genuinely hurt him.</p><p>It was like Julie could sense his sincerity because she quickly responded, “No, no, no it’s not like that! I- I just…” she trailed off, before taking a deep breath and speaking quickly, “I’veneverkissedanyonebefore.”</p><p>Reggie and Alex just stood there awkwardly, but Luke being Luke decided to be bold. He grabbed her face. The fact that they were able to touch still confused the band, but none of that mattered right now, as he smashed his lips into hers. Julie’s body tensed for a moment as she tried to comprehend what was happening, but soon her brain caught up to the situation and she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Luke’s neck. Alex and Reggie both started whooping and hollering, and Luke pulled away with a laugh. Julie was stuck standing in her place completely dumbfounded.</p><p>“W-what was that for?” she stuttered out quickly.</p><p>“Well now your first kiss won’t be in front of thousands of people,” Luke shrugged and walked away to finish getting ready for the show. Julie was left with a pit in her stomach. The way Luke brushed off the kiss like it didn’t mean anything crushed her, but she refused to let it affect her performance.</p><p>About an hour passed and it was finally time for the show. Julie walked out onto the stage and introduced herself. The fans screamed and cheered, a sound she would never get used to. She sat down behind her piano and played the opening chords to Bright. When the time came the boys poofed onto the stage as they always did with the first song. The crowd erupted in yet another round of cheers and screams. Once the song was over the boys poofed off the stage before quickly walking on from the wings and waving to the fans. Now that the boys could be seen all the time they didn’t need to keep up the hologram charade, but the band had agreed that poofing having the boys poof in for the first song was a good idea to keep the feel of the original Julie and the Phantoms and how they became popular.</p><p>The show continued smoothly and faster than Julie or Luke had realized the crew was rolling out the grand piano so they could perform Edge of Great. They played through it like normal. When it got close to the time for the kiss, Reggie went back to stand beside Alex at his drum set. Luke pushed his guitar to his back and sat down on the piano bench next to her. As the final note rang out, Luke leaned in closer to Julie.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” he whispered. Julie nodded and Luke immediately connected their lips together, resulting in a wave of cheers and whistles from the crowd. The kiss lasted a moment longer than anyone really thought it would, and both Luke and Julie were disappointed when they separated. They both looked away from each other and Julie quickly jumped into the next song leaving the crowd completely bewildered.</p><p>When the show ended, everyone bowed, and Reggie and Alex thanks and waved to the fans before making their way off stage. Luke grabbed a microphone off one of the stands as he and Julie walked to the front of the stage. He placed his left arm around Julie’s waist pulling her close to him. Julie prayed that the stage lights hid the blush that was creeping up her face.</p><p>“Hello everyone!,” Luke greeted the crowd, “Did you guys enjoy the show?” The crowd responded with yet another chorus of screams. “That’s good, that’s good”, he smiled down at Julie, “Well we just wanted to come out here real quick and explain that little shenanigan I pulled during Great.” The crowd cheered and both Julie and Luke laughed. Julie reached up and took the microphone from Luke who used the opportunity to wrap his other arm around her, pulling her as close as he could without muffling her voice to the audience.</p><p>“I guess you guys are finally getting the confirmation you’ve wanted for years now,” Julie laughed. “It’s official, Juke is official!” She yelled the last part, seeing as the crowd had already begun to scream and shout out words of praise. Luke looked down at Julie before pulling her into yet another kiss, causing the crowd to grow even louder. With that why walked off stage and met the other boys in the hallway.</p><p>Over the course of the next month, Julie and Luke could be seen out in public together holding hands and exchanging brief kisses. Although they both knew the relationship was fake they couldn’t help but wish it was real. Continuing the tradition, Luke planted a quick kiss on Julie’s lips at the end of Edge of Great during every concert.</p><p>One night while they were walking through the downtown area, Luke pulled Julie close to him like he had so many times before, but something felt different this time. He stopped them from walking under a street light and smiled down at Julie. She was confused but returned the smile nonetheless.</p><p>“Hey Jules, Can I ask you something?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Julie responded as chipper as always.</p><p>“So this last month has been fun,” Luke’s wording caused Julie’s smile to falter, “If I’m being honest, it’s been one of the happiest of my life.” Julie’s smile returned to her face. “I really, really,” Luke emphasized, “like spending time with you, and although I know our relationship is fake, but it hasn’t felt that way. At least to me. Deep down I think everything we’ve done over the last month has been real and I’ve meant everything I’ve said to you. I know this was kind of sudden, and I really hope you feel the same otherwise this is going to be really awkward”</p><p>Julie’s smile grew bigger at the idea that Luke has had the same feelings and experiences she has over the last month. Without saying a word she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pulled Luke down to meet her lips. No matter how many times the two had kissed, none was as passionate or meaningful as this one. Butterflies erupted in both their stomachs as their lips moved in perfect harmony. After a moment Julie pulled back and rested her forehead against his.</p><p>“I’ve felt the exact same way,” Julie whispered softly.</p><p>“Well then I have to ask,” Luke started, “Julie will you be my girlfriend? For real this time?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Julie responded. Luke quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her around in the streetlight. He set her back down gently and leaned down once more placing a kiss on her lips. They began their walk back towards the hotel, hand in hand, an action that had just received a whole new meaning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had a lot of time recently so I thought I'd put out another Juke one-shot for y'all. I have a request that I am working on, and a long weekend ahead of me so we'll see what happens!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! Every time I see the number of reads on this book my mind is blown! Remember to keep voting, commenting, kudos, and bookmarking.</p><p>Requests are still open and welcomed! Leave a comment or private message me!</p><p>Until Next Time Phantoms!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>